The invention relates to a hinge for a door, flap or similar pivotal wings of a motor vehicle.
German Patent DE 198 17 699 A1 discloses such a hinge, which comprises a column-sided as well as a door-sided hinge part, which are pivotal about a hinge pillar relative to each other. In this case the hinge comprises an integrated door retaining device, which on the side of the one—in this case column-sided hinge part includes a retaining element in the form of a braking- and retaining body, which cooperates with a retaining contour on the side of the other hinge part—in this case on the side of the hinge pillar connected to the other hinge part. The retaining contour in this case has a continuously upwards contour gradient in the way of a brake ramp.
In such friction-based door retaining devices very high surface pressures can arise on the friction pairings due to linear contact. These drastically limit the choice of material and are prone to wear. As the result of a very high spring rate the lift movements on the friction pairing are very short. On the one hand this causes very high tolerance requirements in the production process and on the other hand also does not allow any precise control by means of the retaining contour.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a hinge that can be constructed more simply and more compactly and in addition comprises a far less tolerance-sensitive door retaining device.
In order to create a hinge of the type defined initially, which can be constructed in an extremely space saving manner and whose door retaining device is less tolerance-sensitive, the retaining element is formed as clamp element cooperating with a clamp surface of the hinge pillar, the clamping force of which is adjustable via a transmission element as a function of the retaining contour. In other words, according to the invention a clamp element cooperates preferably with the outer circumference side of the hinge pillar. This clamp element at the same time can, for example, embrace, in particular encircle, the hinge pillar, whereby the clamping force exerted by the clamp element on the hinge pillar can be varied by means of the transmission element. The clamping force varies in this case as a function of the retaining contour, which cooperates with one end, turned away from the clamp element, of the transmission element.
The present embodiment of the door retaining device with the clamp element in this case has the advantage that the hinge can be formed in an extremely space saving manner. Such a clamp element, namely with minimum space requirement, can generate a substantial clamping force, in order for example to brake or completely prevent the counter-acting pivotal movement of the hinge parts.
By using a transmission element, which cooperates with the retaining contour, in addition a corresponding force ratio can be achieved, so that relatively large braking- or retaining forces of the door retaining device can be obtained with extremely minimum space requirement.
In a further embodiment of the invention it has proven advantageous if the clamp element embraces the hinge pillar in a tube region the cross-section of which is circular ring segment shaped within an angle range of >180°. Thus, contact can be established with the corresponding clamping area of the hinge pillar by reducing the inner diameter of this tube region, wherein the clamping or retaining force that is applied on the hinge pillars, can be increased or reduced depending upon the adjustment of the inner diameter by means of the transmission element. As a result the force or torque transmitted between the two hinge sections can be adjusted in a particularly advantageous way.
The retaining contour of the door retaining device is preferably provided on the hinge pillar itself. In particular it has proven advantageous if the retaining contour is provided on a separate contour element non-rotatably connected to the hinge pillar. Thus, the rotation of the hinge pillar or the associated hinge part corresponds to the rotation of the retaining contour, which for its part via the transmission element controls the clamping force of the clamp element acting on the hinge pillar.
A further preferred embodiment involves designing the connecting element between the retaining contour and clamp element as transmission lever. Such a transmission lever has the advantage that relatively high clamping forces can be generated. This is in particular achievable in a further embodiment of the invention by the fact that a lever arm, facing the retaining contour, of the transmission lever is longer than a lever arm facing the clamp element. This has the advantage that relatively minimum friction forces occur between the components in friction contact—the retaining contour and the corresponding lever arm, whereas on the side of the clamp element relatively large forces can be generated via the longer lever arm of the transmission element.
In a further preferred embodiment the clamp element is connected non-rotatably to one hinge part and the retaining contour non-rotatably to the other hinge part, in particular with the hinge pillar. As a result particularly simple control of the door retaining device is achieved.
In a further preferred embodiment a pillar opening, receiving the hinge pillar, of the corresponding hinge pillar is formed as opening increased in the cross-sectional area relative to the hinge pillar, which is sealed by means of a respective cap on both opening sides. The pillar opening or continuous opening increased relative to the hinge pillar in this case has the advantage that the door retaining device can be introduced along the hinge axis from above or below the corresponding hinge part, which signifies a substantial simplification of assembly. A further advantage of the increased size of the pillar or continuous opening relative to the hinge pillar consists in the fact that the position of the hinge axis can be selected within certain limits. This results in greater freedom in the design of the hinge.
In a simple way in this case the pillar opening formed as continuous opening can be sealed by caps, attached respectively on the upper or lower side, wherein on the one hand the caps serve to protect the door retaining device and on the other hand define the position of the hinge axis.
A further advantage is that such a continuous opening is simpler to produce so that individual hinge parts can also be made, for example, from semi-finished products. This results in a substantially simpler structure of the hinge with integrated door retaining device as well as more simple assembly is likewise possible.
It has proven advantageous in a further embodiment of the invention if both caps are formed separately from the hinge pillar. Thus, the pillar opening is accessible from both sides and the position of the hinge axis can be selected in an especially advantageous manner.
In a further advantageous embodiment the door retaining device is at least generally arranged within the pillar opening. Thus, not only a particularly space saving hinge can be produced but in addition the door retaining device is arranged so as to be particularly protected.